Just a tease
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: Is Randy just imagining it or is Beth really flirting with him? does his plan to find out back fire, or bring him even more than he hoped for?


It seems that inspiration has struck once more and I managed to come up with this fun little piece.

Please note the rating and don't send me hate mail.

JUST A TEASE

"Excuse me." Beth said as she reached passed Randy and picked up a bottle of wine she had left on the conveyer belt. Her entire body brushed against his torso and he had to suck in his breath at the contact. He could have sworn she had done that on purpose. There would have been plenty of room for him to back away, or even pass her the bottle. Now she stood up right next to him, flashed him a quick smile and was gone. Leaving Randy confused and frustrated, for this was not the first time in recent history this had happened. It seemed at least to Randy, that Beth Phoenix had been on a mission to drive him mad. The occasional touch here, the getting far too close when they spoke, the lingering looks with a hint of a smile. Always when no one else was around, or he was in a situation where he couldn't react back. Like now, he had been stood at the checkout being eyed suspiciously by the checkout girl for the past few minutes.

"Can I help you sir?" she finally said and Randy placed down the bottle of cologne and muttered something about being sorry. His thoughts fixed on exactly what Beth was up to. He of course could be imagining it. Wishful thinking on his sex starved brain, but somehow he didn't think so. He and Beth had been friends for years, and yes they shared flirty banter on occasion, but nothing as overt as recently. Paying for his cologne Randy walked out of the duty free shop and back towards the departure lounge. Their flight was due to bored soon and Randy couldn't wait to get to his hotel room and relieve some of his pent up frustration.

He couldn't pin point and exact incident or time when this had all started, but certainly over the last fortnight, Randy Orton had been in a constant state of frustration. Seeing Beth made it worse, but not seeing her made him want to go and find her. Whipping a hand down his face and plopping ion a chair next to Ted his friend turned to him with a look of concern.

"Hey man you don't look so hot." Ted said he tone suggested concern not ridicule as Randy sat up slightly in his chair and nodded his head.

"Yeah I haven't been sleeping so well recently." He replied it was the truth, his dreams had been punctuated by the presence of one person, causing him to wake up in a sweat, and unable to get back to sleep. The lack of a good eight hours was now taking its toll on Randy yet he could do nothing about it. This could be just Beth's natural reaction to becoming more comfortable around him. A touch here, and a whispered word in the ear there. Did not a disclosure of undying love make. Stuck in the uncertainty Randy had merely tried to ignore all of the blondes playfulness and pass them off as friendly gestures. It had however done nothing to stop him from rushing out of a room as quickly as he could to be alone. He was sure he was going to give himself repetitive strain injury soon.

Before Ted could question Randy on why he was not sleeping the call came for them to board and Randy stood up quickly. Glancing down at his ticket and checking he knew which seat was his. Walking down the isle Randy spotted his seat. It was a window seat, almost at the rear of the plain. He looked round but Ted had already found his seat several rows in front of him, and was sat next to Adam. Randy smiled slightly, sitting down next to the window and grateful that he had managed to get a seat on his own.

Closing his eyes and resting his head backwards he took in a deep breath when a soft voice made his body shudder. Cracking one eye open to make sure he wasn't dreaming Randy looked up into the blue eyes of Beth phoenix who was smiling down at him.

"Hey Randy, looks like you're going to have to put up with me I'm afraid." She said a small smile crossing her face as she sat down and patted his thigh. Her hand lingered for a moment then it was gone. Randy could still feel the ghost of her hand as the seat belt light came on and he had no idea how he was going to get through this flight. All four hours of it.

Once the plane was in the air and the seat belt light had gone off, Randy had to resist the urge to shoot off his chair and go anywhere but right here right now. Beth's sent was all around him, her perfume attacked his senses like it had never done before and he felt himself leaning closer to her to take a sniff f her hair. Catching himself at the last second, he pretended to starch and look at what Beth was reading.

"There is one in your compartment to you know." She said and Randy had a hard time concentrating on what she was saying as she had turn to him. In the enclosed space she was mere inches away and smiling up at him.

"What?" he asked as her hand came out and she stretched across his lap. Her torso and breast rubbing against his side as she pulled a magazine from the rack in front of him and sat back upright again. Passing him the magazine the same as her own Randy sat there for a moment frozen like a deer in the headlights.

"Don't you want it?" she asked her voice sounded so innocent, but the flash of her cerulean blue eyes made Randy pause for a moment.

"Yeah." He said taking the magazine slowly out of her hand, the urge to caress it was almost too much as he sat back and lent away from her as much as he could. Beth turned her attention back to her own magazine and Randy was sure the diva was smiling slightly. A coy smile that shouted both amusement and triumph and Randy was now even more certain she had planned this all along. He decided that there was only one way he was going to prove anything one way or another and that was to fight fire with fire.

Having flicked though the magazine, not really reading any of it Randy had finally come up with a plan. He would have to be cleaver about this. Because if Beth had no clue as to what she had been doing to him, he would not only look foolish, but he also ran the risk of losing a friend. Standing up he looked down at Beth who tilted her head upwards and regarded him with her head tilted.

"Could I squeeze passed, need to use the bathroom." He said his voice coming out low, but as friendly a tone as he could muster. Beth nodded quickly having to stand up herself to make enough room for him to shift past. Randy of course had already known this and he pushed his way passed her. Allowing his firm chest to push against her breasts as he did so, wanting to take longer over it, but not wanting to alert Beth to anything. He quickly passed her and stepped out into the isle, knowing he would have the return journey to look forward to.

Doing what he needed to in the bathroom, Randy washed his hands and took a deep breath, it was important that he didn't let Beth see how much this was effecting him, this was about gauging her reaction and seeing what she was really up to. Moving back down the aisle the short distance to his seat, Randy noted that everyone else was occupied, with watching the film, reading or talking. No one was paying them a blind bit of notice and Randy smiled slightly to himself.

Getting back to his seat Beth had obviously seen him coming and had already stood up, she was about to step out into the aisle to let him though so Randy quickened his pace and got to her before she could get out of the way. Pushing past her the same as he did before this time Randy pretended to fall forward. Reaching out he placed his hands on Beth's hips to steady himself and the blonde almost gasped at the contact. Randy could feel the hiss of breath come out of her mouth as it struck the flesh on his neck as he was so close.

"Sorry foot got caught." He said pretending to unhook his shoe from some imaginary thing on the floor. Beth did not seem to notice as Randy's hands stayed on her waist and moved up to her rib cage as he moved round passed her. Almost moving her out of his way as she simply stood there and let him.

"Umm no problem." She said a slight confused look on her face this time, and Randy was unsure it was because she didn't know what was going on, or because she was as yet unaware of his attempt to play at her at her own game. Sitting back down and placing the ear phones in his ears Randy decided he could watch some of the film. As he did so he glanced over at Beth who had now moved onto another magazine and was paying him no attention. Deflated for a moment Randy folded his arms and pouted slightly, wondering what she was thinking. He had practically just groped her and yet apart from an almost non-existent gasp had barely reacted. Either he had been wrong all along and Beth had not been purposely winding him up, or she was just too dam good at this and he would have to up the ante.

Deciding that one more try was going to be worth it he jumped when Beth's hand fell on his leg and she plucked the ear phone out of his ear.

"Did you want anything from the trolley?" she said her hand still resting on his exposed skin as Randy looked up and saw the stewardess stood by them with the catering trolley and he barely manage to shake his head.

"No I think we are fine thank you." Beth said turning to the woman and yet her hand stayed on his arm. Her fingers placing some pressure on his skin as she lent on him to talk to the stewardess. The woman moved on and Beth turned back to him, her fingers now starting a slow caress of his skin, causing all his hairs to stand on end as Beth lean into him once more and placed her other hand on his arm rest.

"Are you ok Randy, you don't look so hot?" Beth said looking him right in the eyes and Randy could almost feel his body pulse with the heat that ran through it.

"Umm yeah just tired, haven't been sleeping all that well." He said hoping that she would let go of him soon, before he did something, not meant to be done in public.

"Oh well feel free to have a sleep, you don't need to keep me company." Beth said letting go of him and sitting back in her own chair. Randy's brain suddenly struck upon an idea and he decided to take Beth up on her offer.

Pretending to fall asleep, although he couldn't have been more awake, Randy allowed his body to slowly slip downwards until his head connected with Beth's shoulder. He kept his body limp, feeling her tense underneath him, but she did not move away. Trying not to smile and give himself away randy began phase two of his plan and turned over slightly and allowed his hand to fall forward and land in Beth's lap. He desperately wanted to open his eyes and look at her to see what she looked like right now, but he had to rely on his touch to gauge her reaction, which right now was not much.

She hadn't seemed to move at all, or attempt to move him either, she seemed happy to allow himself to rest on her. Allowing his fingers to caress her thigh though the material of her pants Randy slipped his body downwards until he was resting in her lap. He smiled at himself at his earlier removal of the arm rest when she wasn't paying attention and listening to something on her head set. Now he was unencumbered by the hard metal object that had been between them. And his head was placed firmly in the crook of her lap as his hand remained on her thigh.

In the end the position was in fact too comfortable and his closed eyes, and the warmth of Beth's body lulled him too sleep. Waking up to a hand tapping him on the shoulder He cracked open one eye and looked up at Beth who was smiling down at him.

"Time to buckle up sleepy head." She said as Randy yawned for effect but made no effort to move.

"No I am comfortable here." He said in an almost childlike tone which made Beth chuckle a bit and his body shook with her movement.

"Come on or you will get into trouble." She said now actively trying to lift him and Randy had no choice but to sit up. Immediately missing the contact Randy fastened his seatbelt and waited for the plane to land. There was no way this was over, not by a long shot.

Beth stood first and grabbed her hand luggage, Randy waited watching Beth as she stretched to collect her things and Randy decided to help her. Reaching over the top of her pressing his front to her back her removed her bag from the overhead compartment. Beth pushed back against him slightly, her arse pushing against his most sensitive region and Randy dropped the bag.

"Shit." He exclaimed but before he could move Beth bent over and picked the bag up, causing their lower regions to press even harder together and this time he knew Beth could not have missed exactly what this was doing to him. Not that she quickly moved away, or jumped forward. She simply righted herself again, pulling her bag onto her shoulder and turning round. Now she was almost flush against him front on a sweet little smile on her lips.

"All yours." She said moving out of the way so Randy could get his own bag, but he didn't move, he couldn't move, scared that someone else might see his current state. He had never wished for a little bit of privacy in his life. Grabbing his bag as he was starting to get funny looks, Randy pinched his hand hard to distract himself and get his body under control quickly as he shuffled up the aisle and out into the terminal. He couldn't see Beth anywhere, she had just disappeared again, this time knowing exactly how she had left him and Randy was no longer under the delusion that she didn't know exactly what she had been doing from the start. Virtually running to the car rental shop he spotted Beth and Natalya collecting their keys and headed out towards the car park. Randy rushed over to the man at the window and handed him his registration form.

"Blue corvette." The man said and Randy acknowledged him with a nod of the head and rushed out, he had to be there when Beth checked in so he could get her room number. Making it out just as Natalya drove out of the car park, Randy was grateful when he spotted his car near the front. Climbing in quickly he turned on the ignition and followed the white Ford up the road and towards the hotel.

Getting to the car park, Randy parked a few spaces away and climbed out, not wanting to look to obvious he slowly got his cases out of the trunk and then followed the girls up to the hotel and into the lobby. Waiting behind them at check in he gave both of them a quick smile as they turned around and made their way to their rooms. Both had seemed completely unaware of his eavesdropping as he picked up the key to his own room and headed on up. Now all Randy had to do was wait.

Being able to pick a lock was not one of Randy's many talents, but on this occasion he had made a extra special effort, and after much wiggling he had managed to pop the lock on Beth's door and slip inside. He had been so nervous about getting caught it had taken him longer than anticipated and now he was sure he had not much time. Locking the door behind him, so not to cause suspicion he went over to the bathroom and switched on the light. Standing on the bed he removed the light bulb, first from the one nearest the door, then moved over and took the bulb from the one nearest the window. Placing both bulbs in the bedside table he returned to the bathroom and switched off the light. Opening up the curtains he could see the soft glow of the moon, enough to cast the room in soft shadows but not enough to really see by. Smirking to himself he removed his shirt but left on his jeans. Placing his shirt on a chair out of site he sat down on the bed and removed his shoes. Leaning back he sighed placed his hands behind his bed and waited, praying that Beth came home alone.

Hearing the key in the door, Randy sat up and moved to a sitting position, for a moment a shard of light fell on the room as a single figure appeared in the doorway. Closing the door the hand reached for the light switch and Randy smirked when a curse came from what he knew to be plump red lips.

Before Beth could open the door to provide her with more light Randy spoke up.

"Think you could get away with leasing me for all these weeks and not have to suffer the consequences." His voice full of humour and lust as the figure in the door gasped and froze. Her had mid-air as she was about to reach for the door. The lack of light prevented Randy from seeing the look on her face, but he could picture it well enough. Getting up he moved towards her swiftly, grasping her around the waist and pressing his body into hers. Allowing her not for the first time that day to feel his need for her.

"I." she uttered but that was all Randy could take, weeks of teasing had led him to this and now he knew she had meant everything he was not going to waste a single second more talking about it. Capturing her lips with his own, this kiss was immediately fiery, hard and animalistic in its intention. Beth pushed back against him a groan escaping her lips as he swept his tongue across her open mouth and then plunged it deep within her depths. He felt Beth's hands clutch onto his shoulders almost painfully as he ran his hands along her sides and pulled the shirt she was wearing over her head. Not wasting a moment he moved his hands to her breasts and felt the tight hard nipples below. This time the sigh that fell from Beth's lips was one of wonton need and Randy needed no more hints. Removing the bra he latched his mouth on to her nipple and licked at it while his hand clutched onto the back of her neck holding her close. Beth's hands found the button to his jeans and popped it open. Reaching forward her hand grazed his hard cock and he grunted into her breast. Bucking his hips at her he bit down on her nipple causing her to gasp in half pleasure half pain. Randy smiled to himself as Beth's hands pushed down his boxers and he kicked off all he was currently standing on. Moving away from her slightly he pulled at her pants, taking her panties with him, he virtually ripped them off her and dragged her forward so she was flush against him.

"Now isn't this better." He asked her before claiming her lips again and not waiting for a reply. Moving his hands to her arse he squeezed it, pressing her firm flesh to his as his slid his cock along her belly and revelled in the feeling of her soft skin. Beth's lips were now pressing down his chest, her tongue licking where her teeth had previously nipped and Randy couldn't take an more. The teasing was over he was going to take her here and now. Spinning Beth around he pushed her forward until she was clutching hold of the table beyond and he could see her body legs spread slightly apart, torso draped over the table the moonlight illuminating her skin as her head turned around. Randy placed a hand on her head and ran his hand through her hair, whist his other hand ran up her thigh and to her already dripping centre.

"Now it's time to pay for being a naughty girl." He said and Beth's answering gone was all he needed. Slipping his finger in to her moist heat he then ran it along her sex to flick the hard nub at the top a few times. Beth's body tensed for a moment before Randy placed himself at her entrance and rammed home. The force sent Beth into the table and Randy allowed her a moment to brace herself. This time when he pushed forward she pushed back, her head up, body arched, so the curve of her spine dipped away from him and pushed her arse harder towards him, creating the perfect angel. Grabbing hold of her hips now, far too gone to worry about making her suffer, Randy slammed home again and again. Beth was shaking below him, her body juddering with ever thrust, but she was giving as good as she got. Her hips thrust back at him every time he pumped forward he was so deep that he could feel the tip of his cock hitting her womb as Beth's legs began to shake and Randy knew it was now or never. Bracing himself on his legs he thundered into her, slamming in and out and an alarming rate until Beth virtually collapsed below him and he had to grasp hold of her waist to keep her upright. Letting go as Beth screamed his name, Randy stilled inside her while he tried to draw in enough breath to stop himself falling on her.

"I thought you were never going to take the hint." Beth said standing upright and Randy slid out of her as she turned to him and gave him a triumphant smirk. Randy was lost for a moment before realising that it was he who had paid for his little deception. Beth moved towards him and placed her lips on his in a soft kiss.

"Think I could do with a shower." She said turning from him and sauntering her way to the bathroom. With a wink over her shoulder she switched on the light and closed the door.

"Hey!" Randy shouted finally managing to move and follow the blonde to the bathroom and finding it locked.

"Hey now that's not fair." He said pouting as he heard Beth chuckle behind the door and flick the lock back. Randy opened the door in an instant and grabbed hold of Beth pushing her so she was up against the sink.

"Now what have I told you about teasing."

Ok that's it, I know I could go on, and I might if you would like me to. As ever let me know what you thought, i think I am developing quite a talent for these. Thank you humbly for reading XxX


End file.
